Danger Zone
by DegrassianLovaticAtHeart1
Summary: Eli and Clare were a lovely couple until Halloween night. Will a walk through the cemetery ruin it all? What will happen?


**This story you will have to cooperate with and be patient. At wil move a little slow at first then you'll understand what's going on hopefully! **

**Eclare**

**Disclaimer:I Don't own Degrassi, but I own this story.**

**Twitter: Ijgots2luvme**

* * *

"What a beautiful night." Eli said breaking the silence between him and Clare. The sky was a dark navy blue not a cloud in sight. A gust of wind picked up and shot around them, the leaves flipping over. The trees shivered, the leaves rustling, as did Eli and Clare. They walked side by side, hand in hand, all alone. They were taking the long way to the Halloween party, which was 2 miles away. Even with the bare coldness they still enjoyed each others warmness. Clare wore a yellow and black tutu, lace nylons, black t-shirt with a yellow long-sleeved inside shirt, black lace gloves, a yellow bow in her short, dark auburn curls, and 5-inch heels. Her costume was a bumblebee.

Eli was of course something simple. He wore a leather jacket over a black shirt that had 'costume' written in white letters. His green eyes sparkled in the darkness, as he squeezed Clare's hand in their intertwined finger grip. "Don't ya think that a walk through the cemetery would ruin it?" Clare said, teeth chattering. Half of the fright to walk through a graveyard and half from the continuous wind rushing towards them. Eli's combat boots thumped against the sidewalk, as he flipped his shoulder length black hair out his eyes.

"What? You scared Edwards?" Eli chuckled, tickling Clare's side.

Still shivering, Clare sent him death glare. "No…I just think we should h-hurry up and get to the party?" Clare used her free arm to hug herself.

"It's Halloween, live a little." Eli smirked, as he noticed Clare's shivers. "You cold?" Eli asked, his eyebrows darkening as another gust of wind passed.

"Y-y-yes." Clare stuttered, while she felt another layer of warmth cover her Looking at Eli who only now had on a t-shirt, Clare smiled thankfully. "Thank you." Clare snuggled closer to him.

"No problem." Eli wrapped his arm around her, their hands releasing.

No kids, no one was on this side of town. There was no houses were near by, so therefore no kids trick or treating. "Have you heard about this graveyard?" Eli asked lowly as they neared the graveyard's entrance.

"No, what's wrong with it?" Clare asked her blue eyes filled with fear as she stopped in her tracks. Eli's arm slid off her shoulder, and he continued forward. "Eli!" Clare called.

"Nothing! Nothing happened here… just was asking if you knew it's name." Eli turned to face a shocked Clare at his sudden up rise of tone. She stood rigid as her eyes drifted to the name of the graveyard.

"Heavenly Glow Graveyard." Clare read aloud in a whisper. Eli was by Clare's side again without her noticing. He intertwined their fingers, tugging her towards the entrance. "No!" Clare snatched her hand out his grasp.

"So you'd rather stay out here all alone at night. Where anything or anyone can get you? Eli's eyes darkened and his voice dropped to a menacing whisper. Clare fearfully glanced around and decided he was right. She wouldn't want to stay alone.

"Fine." She caved through gritted teeth.

***Halloween Party***

Fiona curiously looked around her party for her friend Eli. She already called him three times and her girlfriend, Imogen called five. They were about to take up the second part of the party; trick or treating. "A little something for my sweet. Oh wait- no it's a little sweet for my sweet." Imogen corrected herself, pushing a frosted pumpkin cookie towards Fiona's mouth.

"Thanks." Fiona mumbled, placing the cookie down the counter and sat on a stool. Imogen sat beside her. Her dyed golden curls jiggling. Yes, Imogen was no other than Goldilocks.

"Still bummed about Eli's ditch?" Imogen bit into the cookie she realized Fiona wasn't going to eat.

"That's not it. Just- Halloween is his favorite holiday and he was so psyched about the party at school. Now he just doesn't show up, with no call or anything?" Fiona let up worriedly.

"I know, I have that uneasy feeling in my stomach again. Like it was when he didn't answer the first few calls." Imogen glanced around, seeing Mike Dallas emerge in front of them.

"So Fiona, the mighty Snow White, when is the trick or treats?" Dallas yelled due to the loud music, while clasping his hands together.

"Should be about now." Fiona pressed her phone checking the time. "Immy?" Fiona held the microphone out to Imogen, as Imogen stood on a chair.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Imogen yelled inside it. No one noticed except for a few vigilant teens. "Music off!" She ordered to Fiona. Shutting off it off while the wild dancing teens groaned. "Everyone it's around that time so please make a-" Before Imogen could finish everyone but Adam, Dallas, Alli, Drew, Bianca, and Becky rushed out into the 11:46 pm night.

"Isn't it weird Eli and Clare aren't here yet? The party has been going on since 9. Where the heck are they?!" Adam yelled in frustration, outstretching her arms and falling onto the couch.

"Maybe it's better that way." Dallas responded smirking, and biting into a cupcake. Fiona glared at Dallas as her mind filled with clouds of worry.

Where could Eli be?

***Eli and Clare***

"Gotcha!" Clare screamed poking Eli in the side, from under his hiding spot.

"Aw man!" Eli groaned. "Okay, my turn!" He chased her around the graveyard, Clare finally getting comfortable.

"You'll never get me alive!" Clare childishly giggled.

"Oh I bet I will!" Eli said with determination, while catching up to her.

He was right on her tail, well technically stinger, and she wouldn't let him win. Clare took one courageous jump forward landing on a tombstone. "This is a safe spot. You can't tag me when I'm here!" Clare ordered, turning her back to him.

"Says who?" Eli narrowed his eyes taking a step forward.

"Yo mama!" Clare giggled facing the tombstone. Eli darkly chuckled, and reached for her arm but she tugged it away, studying the tombstone. Above the tombstone was a marble angel, it's arms outstretched, welcoming.

"Oh really? You want to play hard?" Eli attempted again but Clare crossed her arms.

"Eli?" Clare said wearily. Immediately he could tell something was wrong.

"What? What's wrong?" Eli tried getting a glimpse of the stone but Clare's body was blocking it. Clare turned eyes wide with fear.

"Eli this is Jul-!" Clare screamed as she somehow fell down six feet below into the earth. The only sounds were her and Eli's shrieks, and the gong of the clock striking midnight. She hit the side of the casket, it opening revealing a body. It wasn't bones, it was a body Eli recognized.

"Clare!" Eli was calling out on his knees, looking down. Too late. Clare lay there eyes shut, her body still and aside the casket. His eyes swelled with tears, ripping his phone out his pocket, dialing 9-1-1. "Don't worry Clare, you'll be alright." Eli murmured to himself. He wagged his phone around for service, finally getting reception.

His phone call went through.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The operator spoke.

"P-please help-p my gir-girlfriend fell in a gr-grave. She's unconscious please help!" Eli exclaimed, voice cracking, tears running down his cheeks.

"Okay, where are you and what's you name?" The lady spoke sternly yet calmly.

"Eli at Heavenly Glow Graveyard." Eli said tears drowning his vision of Clare.

"Eli who? And we're on our way, just stay on the line."

"Goldsworthy, pl-please hurry up. The casket is open and I see th-the dead body." Eli whimpered.

"Why is it open Eli?" The lady questioned.

"My girl-girlfriend Clare Edwards hit it and opened it on her way down! Where are you guys?" Eli turned slightly, looking around.

"Eli, step away from the grave." The lady instructed.

"NO! I'm making sure Clare's okay." Eli studied the dead body of the girl he once knew, getting a sick feeling. More tears erupted from his eyes, by the memory of the girl.

Police sirens blasted through the street, Eli seeing the glow of red, white, and blue. He glanced back down at Clare and his past dead lover, and wept more. Hearing the police car doors shut, his phone went dead. Two police officers ran out the car with an ambulance truck behind their car. Eli stood up running towards them frantically, and pointing. "She's in there! She's in there!" He yelled, the officer grabbing his arm while the other lowered himself with the equipment possible to do so. The ambulance brought their stretcher, Clare's body laid on it as soon as she was retrieved. Eli ran to the stretcher but the officer grabbed him again.

"Son, your going to need to stay here. I need to ask you a few questions." The officers said eyes wide.

"No, no, no!" I want to stay with her!" Eli shouted, struggling in the officers grasp.

"You will, trust me." he reassured.

Just as the ambulance pulled away, Fiona, Imogen, Adam, and Alli came into view. Running the fastest towards him, Imogen grasped his arm tears trickling out her eyes. Fiona, Adam, and Alli were soon by his side also. "Eli… are you okay? What happened?" Imogen asked hugging him and smoothing down his hair.

"Eli what happened?" Fiona also asked hugging him too.

"Dude are you alright?" Adam added on, searching for Eli's face through the hugging girls.

"Where's Clare?" Alli asked, folding her arms and looking around.

"If you ladies and gent, are done I would like to ask him a few questions." The officer spoke loudly, causing everyone to jump besides Eli.

"Officer.." Fiona questioned waiting for his name.

"Warner."

"Okay, Officer Warner. Do you mind if you ask him at a less chilly place. Like my loft, please?" Fiona pleaded, removing herself from the group hug.

"Depends, will he be focused?" Officer Warner more of warned.

"I promise." Fiona answered for Eli, who wept into Imogen's hair.

"Okay… do you kids have a ride? If not, you can ride in my police car" Officer Warner offered.

"Yeah, I'm going to ride back with Dallas and all. Me and Adam." Alli tugged Adam's arm away, as they both headed to the car.

"We'll ride with you." Imogen determined, with her arm around Eli, walking towards the police car. Officer Warner and Fiona followed behind.

***Clare At The Hospital***

Clare's mother, Helen and step dad, Glen came rushing in. Helen ran toward the hall they said she was in, while Glen checked them in. A nurse came out a room to talk to Helen, who was searching wildly with her eyes. " ?" The nurse questioned as Helen made eye contact.

"Where's my daughter?!" Helen yelled her voice shaking.

"She's in that room." The nurse pointed. "I'm Angela Lawson, and I have a concern for you." Angela made her tone serious.

"Will she be okay?" Helen asked with worry, trying to get a peek inside the room.

"I hope so, but ma'm please." Angela gestured to a waiting chair. Helen sat and Angela sat next to her. " , Clare's case seems to be part of a repetive tragedy that happens every other Halloween night." Angela explained pursing her red lips.

"No.. this is the first time she's been in the hospital for this." Helen denied.

"Of course it is. I don't mean Clare exactly, but for some strange reason. The condition Clare's is in is exactly like two others. The same story, on Halloween a walk through a graveyard. They all, every other year ended up in a grave. In a matter of fact, for the other two it was the same girl." Angela bulged her eyes, reality far away, while she looked down the memory facing her.

"The same thing happened twice to the same girl?" Helen asked confused.

"No! It was the same grave. The year before this, 2011, a girl was walking through a cemetery with her boyfriend on Halloween, and somehow fell into Julia Oh'Leary's grave. She was a teenager who died young in 2009, from a hit and run. The two girls who fell in, one was said to be possessed but got out of her trance from a exorcist. The other died on impact of the fall. Clare… she is in good condition, I just thought that information was important." Angela said smiling lightly as Glen approached them.

"My daughter is not possessed!" Helen argued as Angela held her hands up in defense.

"Never said so." She go up and walked away, before Glen took her spot, wrapping his arm around Helen.

here...


End file.
